The Road Ahead
by ghmari
Summary: After the season 3 finale Cristina finds out shes pregnant. Will her and Burke work thing out? Completed
1. Pregnant

A/N: Starts a few weeks after the season three finale. Every thing from the finale happened. And we all know Grey's belongs to Shonda. This is my AU take on what could happen. Enjoy and comment.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't be. She wanted to cry. Stupid hormones. This was the worst thing that could be happening to her. She was pregnant. Pregnant and alone.

"What are you going to do" Meredith asked.

"Can we just not talk about it," Cristina said letting out a frustrated groan. "I just don't wan to talk about it" she sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

She didn't know what she was going to do. A Baby. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. A baby complicated things. She would actually have to make an effort in talking to him. That is if she kept the baby. He would never know. But she knew that he would find out. He wasn't supposed to know the last time, and the he managed to find out.

This was different then the last time though. There was too much hurt this time. A child deserved better than two parents who didn't love each other anymore. She grew up with that and the bitter memories of her childhood had made her into the unlovable and cold person she was told she was today. A child deserved better.

It wasn't like she wanted to be a mother. Kids were never part of her life plan. Though neither was love. Love and children were like the plague. She didnt want either of then and somehow they both became apart of her life.

"I just can't," she said aloud as Meredith walked into the room. "I can't do this by myself."

"You can do this, and you wont be by yourself. You'll have me. You will always have me," Meredith said as she sat on the couch next to Cristina. "I'm sure Izzie would help and Alex has been around a lot lately, I'm sure we can make him do something.

"What about Bur…," she stopped herself. She wasn't ready to admit that he would be the father of her child. "What about the father?" she finally let out.

"We can tell him together," Meredith said understanding that her friend was still hurting from the failed wedding.

"Or we could not tell him at all" Cristina said. Knowing that the only way for that to happen was for her to leave. And Meredith would never let that happen.

"Don't you think he'd figure it out when your stomach gets bigger?" she asked.

Groaning "Don't remind me." She said. "I'm going to be that fat pregnant girl who cares again."

……………………………………………………………………………

"You look like hell" Alex said watching Cristina get changed into her scrubs.

"Thanks" She said sarcastically "Stop watching me change its freaking me out"

"Just wanted to see if you've gained any weight" he said

"Well stop it" she snapped. "I can't believe Meredith told you, I'm going to kill her."

"She just told me to make sure that our okay" Alex said before walking away.

Sitting down on the bench in the locker room waiting for a wave of nausea to pass, morning sickness was not being kind to her at all. She just hoped that she would make it through the day without anyone noticing. She needed to make it though a least another month without anyone noticing. She needed time to figure things out. She had to find a way to tell him that he was going to be a father.

They were going to have to figure out a way to be parents and still not be together because she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him for what he did.


	2. The Reveal

So Burktina is over forever. I want to finish the story, but its coming out slow. Here is the next part, it was very forced but tell me what u think.

"So have you figured out how you are going to tell him," Meredith asked putting some stuff into a box.

"Nope, and I'm not going to think about it till I have too" Cristina said moving a box by the door.

"Umm don't you think that should be soon, you're starting to show already." Meredith said looking at Cristina's baby bump that she refused to believe was there.

"Just one more doctor's appointment to make sure everything is fine, and then I'll think about telling him."

"You'll think about it?" Meredith asked in disbelief. "The hospital is already gossiping, some of your interns saw you throwing up."

"Stupid interns can't mind their own business."

"Yup and with your growing stomach and the vomiting don't you think he's going to put it together?"

"How should I tell him?" Cristina asked. "He's going to want us to work things out, he'll want us to be a family."

"You really think he's going to want to be a family?" Meredith asked. "I mean he left you."

"Thanks for bring that up again…I just have to make it clear that just because I'm having his baby doesn't mean that I want us back together."

"Do you actually think that is going to work?" Meredith asked

"It has to." Cristina said looking around.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Can we talk?" Cristina asked nervously as they scrubbed out of surgery.

"You want to talk?" Burke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah, whatever. So can we talk."

"Talk" Burke said. He was surprised that she wanted to talk. He'd been wanting to talk for awhile but she always found a way to avoid it.

"Right here" Cristina asked taking note of the nurses still in the O.R. The last thing she needed was for them to keep gossiping.

"Ok. So where do you want to talk?" Burke asked. He was doing his best to stay clam. She wanted to talk and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad. He wished he could read her.

He followed her silently into an on-call room thankful that not many eyes were on them. When she closed the door behind her and locked the door he couldn't help but smile at the deja vu. The smile quickly faded when he remembered all that had happen between them since that first time.

"So what's up?" He asked not sure how to break the tension.

"I think you should sit" she said as she started to pace the small on-call room. She had rehearsed how she was going to tell him, but now that he was sitting in front of her the nerves took control. So she just let it out.

"I'm Pregnant."


	3. Burke's Reaction

Disclaimer: Greys Anatomy not mine….its Shonda's disaster.

Did she actually say pregnant? He wasn't sure he was hearing correctly. Cristina Yang was pregnant and telling him, the father. He felt himself swallow, he had to be the father. He didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't the father, seeing her with another mans child would be too much for him. He let out a sigh when he remembered this was Cristina she wouldn't have told him if he wasn't the father. His thoughts were broken by the sound of her voice.

"I don't expect anything from you. If you don't want the baby, you don't have to do anything." Cristina ran everything together. He was taking too long to say anything. She hadn't expected this from him. She expected him to be happy about a baby. She knew he wanted a family. But then again that was when they were together. It was different now. A baby together just wouldn't be the same. Nothing would.

"Of course I want to be apart of my child's life" Burke said looking up at her. Her eyes were filled with fear and hurt. The way they were when he left her on their wedding day. He had broken them and a child wasn't going to fix it.

"I'll be there for anything, I want to be there for everything. If you let me." Burke said honestly. He wanted to be there for it all but with the situation that they were in he wasn't sure that it was possible.

He wanted their baby. She didn't want to doubt him but she was sure he wanted the wedding and he walked out on that.

"Ok then" she whispered out. Turning to leave he got up and stopped her. "Ok, that's it, we need to talk about this!"

"We did talk." She said as she tried to move towards the door again. She was stopped by his words.

"How far along are you?" Burke asked. The last time they had sex was about three months ago. But she could be farther along, it would be just like her to wait till she was backed into a corner to tell him.

"Almost four months." She let out as she leaned back against the door. "four months" he repeated and closed his eyes and tired to remember which time it was.

"The day I was studying on the couch" she told him.

"oh" He really didn't know what else to say.

"Yup, umm I have a doctors appointment next week, so I'll let you know when to be there okay." Before he could utter a reply she was out the door.

Laying back down on the cot, he let out a deep breathe. He was going to be a father. It was something he thought about a couple of times, and only after he found out Cristina had miscarried their first child, did he imagine what they would look like and how he would spoil them.

What he imagined was a family. Now the chances of them being a family were gone. He needed to find a way to fix everything that was broken.

A/N: Not sure where I want to go with this but hopefully it doesn't turn out too bad. Reviews are nice.


	4. Doubts

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

"How are you feeling" Burke asked as the elevator doors closed. They were alone and he had about a minute to actually see how she was. She was back to her usual self, avoiding him and only talking to him when she had too.

"Okay" she said and went back to her coffee. The awkward silence was too much for her and she needed the elevator doors to open and set her free.

She was surprised that he hadn't pushed for more. Usually Burke would want to talk things out but he'd been giving her space lately. She had a feeling that things were about to change. Preston Burke was about to come back into her life again with full force.

"How's the baby?" he wanted to ask her a million other questions but he knew if he did, it would only annoy her and she'd push him away.

When they were together he didn't mind pushing her, the only leverage she had against him was sex and he knew no matter how mad she was it wouldn't be long before she would be ripping off his clothes. Now she had the baby, he wanted be to apart of the experience of pregnancy and if he pushed her too hard she could actually take that away from him.

"The baby is fine." She mumbled getting ready to step off the elevator as the doors open.

Preston needed a way to unnerve her and get her talking and he had to do it fast before he lost his chance today. "My mother excited about the news." Seeing her tense up and turn to look at him with a face of disbelief just as the elevator doors were closing brought a smug smile to his face.

She was going to be talking to him. Ok so it was going to be more like yelling. But right now he'd settle for anything besides fake pleasantries.

……………………………………………………………………

His mother. He told his mother. This was so not good.

She hadn't even told her mother. Well she planned on never telling her mother. But how could he do this. She should have prepared herself for this. Burke was a mama's boy and it was bound to happen.

It was the smug grin he had that made it worse. He knew that she wasn't ready to deal with his mother.

Jane Burke had mentioned wanting grandchildren once during her visit but Cristina choose to ignore the comments considering them irrelevant. Children were the last thing on her mind then.

When Burke had packed his things and left the apartment, Meredith had decided that Cristina needed to remember all the things she wouldn't miss about him instead of focusing on the things she would. Cristina thought it was a stupid idea. But after a while it did make her feel better well that and the bottle of vodka that they had consumed.

One of them was in-laws. She wasn't going to miss in-laws. But with the baby on the way Burkes parents were going to be back in her life.

They were never supposed to be apart of her life again. He walked away and set her free. She was supposed to be free and yet somehow here she was trying to figure out how to deal with Preston Burke and his parents.

Maybe having this baby wasn't such a good idea after all.


	5. Doctors Appointment

They both sat in awkward silence in an exam room waiting for Dr. Lewis (who took over for Addison when she left). They meet by the nurse's station before the appointment and not a word was spoken.

Burke was growing tried of walking on pins and needles around her. He didn't want to upset her but he also wanted to know more of what was going on. Whenever he asked how she or the baby were doing, her answer was always "fine". He needed to know more, he was going crazy worrying about what was going on.

His thoughts were broken when the doctor walked in. "Hello Dr. Yang."

"Dr. Burke?" Dr. Lewis was going a terrible job of hiding his surprise. Burke nodded and ignored the doctor's surprise. He was glad that the new Dr. didn't pay too much attention to hospital gossip.

"Have you had any nausea or discomfort?" the doctor asked Cristina as he prepared to do the ultra sound.

"Some nausea" Cristina answered.

"You've been sick" Burke asked looking at her worry etched in his face.

"It's just morning sickness," Cristina said rolling her eyes. He wasn't allowed to be concerned about her. He was only there for the baby.

"Sound normal," the doctor added. Burke's disappointment of once again being blown off left, as soon as he saw Cristina's stomach. With her shirt lifted up you could definitely tell she was pregnant. His baby was in there. He wanted to touch her. His eye's slowly lifted from her stomach to the monitor where the first picture of their child came into focus.

His hand grasped hers as they both looked at the monitor. Nothing else seemed to matter as they listened to their baby's heartbeat. Burke lifted her hand in his and he kissed it. Cristina surprised him by not pulling away, instead she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Everything looks good"

They left the appointment and walked to the elevator together. Still no words were spoken. Seeing their baby made things real. They knew that they'd have to stop running in opposite directions and actually come together to help raise this child.

They only problem was that they still had feelings for each other and they spent so much time and energy denying it that they couldn't possibly just let go.

They stepped off the elevator and headed towards the locker rooms. As soon as the door shut behind them Burke went in front of Cristina to block her from going any further.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything. Just call me. I don't care what it is or what time it is. Ok."

"Ok"

And with that he walked out.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"awww…look it's a little Cristina." Izzie cooed looking at the sonogram.

"why did you show her." Cristina glared at Meredith from across the room.

"What's the big deal, everyone knows your pregnant."

"And everyone knows you slept with George." She snapped back.

"Pregnancy has made you more of a bitch." Izzie said as she left the room.

"Yup and I'm sure you have a married man to sleep with."

"I heard that" came a voice from upstairs.

"It's so fun being mean to her and she makes it so easy." Cristina said in triumph as she sat next to Meredith who was looking at the sonogram. "Can you stop looking at that already."

"I just can't believe your having a baby. Everything is going to be different."

"Yup" Cristina said snatching the sonogram from Meredith. "Burke was all excited at the doctor's appointment."

"That's good.

"Yeah. He told me if I needed anything to call him and he'd be there."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure I can be around him and just pretend like nothing happened between us."


	6. Fool in Love

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter not as happy and light like the pervious ones...Enjoy and review.

"So you moved," Burke asked Cristina who was sitting outside in the front of the hospital.

"Yes." Cristina said simply not really knowing what else to say. She could tell by the look on his face that he was frustrated and he wasn't going to let this go.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked. "No I have a better question. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Look it's not a big deal. I had to move. Did you really think I was going to raise a baby in a one-bedroom apartment?"

"Okay it's not a big deal. So where do you live?" he asked. He let out an angry laugh when he question was meet with only silence. "I'm trying not to push. I'm trying but you have to meet me half way."

"I'm just not ready"

"I just want to be there to help. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I'm not ready."

"Then tell me what to do, tell me what you want. I want to make this better. But I don't know how if you don't tell me anything."

She didn't get a chance to respond, Alex walked up with a bag and handed it to Cristina.

"Here Yang. A cheeseburger just what the baby wanted. I had to go to three places before one would finally make a cheeseburger this early in the day?"

Burke felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He felt like a fool. She didn't want him to help her. All his efforts were for nothing. He'd never get to be a part of this pregnancy like he wanted to. He was tried of trying.

"Why don't you just let me know when the baby comes." He said as he walked away shaking his head.

"What was that about?" Alex asked Cristina as she pulled the burger from the bag.

"He's mad at me."

"Why"

" Don't worry about it. Thanks for the burger." She said walking back into the hospital leaving Alex outside.

……………………………………………………………….

"Why is Burke pissed at me?" Alex asked storming in the on-call room Cristina was sleeping in.

"What?"

"Burke he's pissed. He just kicked me out of his O.R. And I know it has something to do with you. So what did I do?"

"Nothing." Cristina said. Alex wasn't moving he wanted the truth. "You brought me a cheeseburger."

"Why is he mad about that? You asked me to."

"He's mad because I didn't ask him."

"Fix it. He's all mad at me for nothing."

"Well he can't be mad at me. I'm carrying his baby."

"I don't care. Fix it. I can't wait till the baby's born to be in on his surgeries." Alex said before walking out of the on-call room. Cristina sat there in the dark, she didn't know what to do to make this better.

Burke was glad that his day was finally over. It was far too long. He just wanted to go home and have a drink and forget about the horrible day he had. He walked away from the women carrying his child. He hadn't seen her all day. He would never fully be able to just walk away from her. He just wanted her to be a little less stubborn and let him in a little.

Opening his locker to change out of his scrubs, a post-it note was stuck on his neatly folded shirt. It had an address. Signed Cristina.

She was letting him in. Smiling he remembered she was full of surprises, just when he was about to give up on her she surprised him. His day was looking up he might not need that drink after all.


	7. The Kiss

A/N: So far my favorite chapter….hope you like….Enjoy and review.

"We kissed" Cristina said bursting through Meredith's room.

"What"

"Burke kissed me"

"What"

"Seriously, Meredith say something else."

"He kissed you? How did it happen? What does it mean?"

"I don't know we were sitting on the couch watching a movie and then the baby kicked. So he put his hand on my stomach trying to feel and then he just kissed me. Then we were kissing"

"The baby kicked" Meredith asked, " Wait, You kissed him back?"

"I kissed him." Cristina moaned. "We were kissing. What do I do?"

"What do you mean? Oh my god you want to get back with him."

"No…I just think it's my hormones." Cristina sighed. "and we've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Have you guys had sex?" Meredith asked.

"What…No…. He's just been spending a lot of time at the apartment. This is the first time he's done anything."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Cristina groaned "You know he's probably still at the apartment."

"He's still there?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"Well we were kissing…then I realized what was going on and I freaked out and grabbed my keys and left."

"You left him at your apartment? You know you have to go back and talk to him."

"See I was thinking I'd just stay here with you tonight." Cristina said crawling under Meredith's covers.

Rolling her eyes Meredith joins her. "You know it's different. You guys aren't together he can't run you out of your apartment."

"Are you really trying to get rid of your pregnant friend?"

"No. I'm just saying. So what happens next?"

"We sleep." Cristina knew Meredith was talking about Burke but she choose to avoid that problem. Her hand ran over her stomach and she sighed this problem wasn't going away anytime soon. "He's been staying in the spare room."

"Burke's been staying with you?" Meredith let out a laugh. "You know someone might call that a relationship."

"I know"

……………………………………………………………………………..

Burke laid on the couch, the couch where he lost himself in her eyes and he took a chance by putting his lips on hers.

_They were just watching a movie, sitting on opposite ends of the couch in fact. Then she tense as she touched her stomach and let out ragged breaths. Turning to her he was at her side in a second. The first thing that came to mind was that something was wrong with the baby._

"_What's wrong Cristina? Is it the baby?" he asked urgently. All the things that could go wrong with this pregnancy were never far from his mind. It's one of the reasons he was so persistent on being there for her. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if something went wrong this time. Last time he didn't know about the baby, he couldn't have saved it._

_Cristina just nodded her head, and wordlessly took his hand and placed it on her stomach were her hand was before. When he didn't feel anything he looked up into her eyes, he became fully aware that they were just inches apart. She held his gaze and their moment was interrupted when Cristina felt another swift kick._

_Burke let out a laugh of wonderment as he felt his baby kick for the first time. His hand stayed on her stomach for several more minutes until he once again remembered how close they were. It had been so long since he touched her…since he kissed her…made love to her. But right now he'd settle for a kiss. _

_He's hand slid from her stomach to her face. His eyes never leaving hers, his lips brushed over hers. When she didn't pull back, he kissed her top lip then her bottom lip. Capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, his lips were gentle and slow he was testing the water. _

_Deepening the kiss he slowly parted her lips and when he felt her tongue invade his mouth he let out a slight moan. With each passing second their kissed deepened, Burke was reminded of all their times together. He missed those times. _

_When their lips finally broke apart he felt her body tense. The scared look on her face worried him and before he was able to utter a word she was out the door. _


	8. A surprise

So if you guys aren't having sex, what does he do at your apartment?" Alex asked changing into his scrubs.

"He's there for the baby, he makes me dinner. He went on some rant about the baby eating take-out all the time." When she noticed Alex roll his eyes and mouth a "yeah right" to a smiling Meredith she added, " Seriously That's all!"

"He wants more." Meredith told Cristina and then turned to Alex. "But she's ignoring that fact."

"I'm not ignoring anything." Cristina pointed out. "And the kiss is all in the past, it was just a moment of weakness."

"You and Burke kissed?" Alex asked in shock When Meredith and Cristina looked at him with raised eyebrows. He played cooled. "Not that I care or anything."

"Sure" they both said watching him walk out of the locker room. He needed to stop spending so much time around these women. He was becoming a gossip.

"So you guys talked about the kiss?" Meredith needed all the info on her best friend love life or lack of one. "What happened?"

"He apologized and then we talked about how it should never have happened and how it won't happen again. That's it."

"Yeah right" Meredith said laughing. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? He wants more."

"Burke and I have agreed to be friends who just happen to have a kid together. That's all." Cristina said walking out of the locker room to find her interns.

………………………………………………………………

"I signed us up for Lamaze class." Burke told Cristina who was at the nurse's station writing notes in a chart. "You didn't sign us up." He added when she didn't answer him.

"I was going to, but it looks like you did it for me." Okay so she wasn't going to sign up. But Burke didn't need to know that. She was Dr. Cristina Yang, she went to Stanford, she didn't need to take the class. That class is for people who are clueless and she was a doctor for god sakes. She'd just be on-call when that class took place.

"We're going." Burke said in a firm tone. He knew that she would resist going which why he made a mental note to himself to check to see if she signed them up and he saw she didn't he did it himself. It was apart of the pregnancy experience he didn't want to miss.

He wanted to show her that he was willing to be there holding her hand when she was giving birth to their child. Of course there was a good chance that she'd put him through some physical pain while she was in labor for getting her pregnant. He'd worry about that later.

"When is it?" She asked coyly.

He knew what she was trying to do. Smiling, "Don't worry your not working that night, I checked."

Rolling her eyes she closed the chart and turned to walk away from him. He quickly followed her till he was walking right next to her.

"Cristina can you wait I need to tell you something else."

"Nope, got to get back to work." Cristina told him as she repeatedly pressed the elevator button. She needed a break from Burke and all his lets be a family talk. The elevator door opened and Cristina froze.

"Hello Cristina. Preston."

Burke leaned toward Cristina. "This is what I was trying to tell you." He stepped back when Cristina glared at him.

"Hi Mrs. Burke."

A/N: Had to add Mama Burke in the mix...I loved that Burke was such a mama's boy.


	9. Dinner

A/N: This chapter took forever to write so it's not the best…but hopefully it helps move things along.

"You know Cristina a child needs two parents." Jane said as she sat across from Cristina who was at the kitchen table.

"Are you planning to kill me? Because that's the only way our child wouldn't have two parents."

Ignoring Cristina's comment " A child needs stability." Jane continued.

Sighing "Our child will be fine." They had been going back and forth for about thirty minutes and Cristina was ready to leave and hideout at Meredith's. Walking into the kitchen for a glass of water where Burke was making dinner she gave him a glare which turned into a smile. He was confused by the smile but when she and took his hand and put it on her stomach he understood.

"Help Me, the stress it's not good for the baby," She pleaded. He smiled and fought the urge to kiss her. She was using the baby to get her way and it made her look adorable. She certainly know knew to melt his resolve.

"Dinner is almost done. And then they'll leave after dinner." Burke promised as he turned her around and sent her back into the dinning room where his parents were.

"Burke's getting ready to bring out dinner." She said hoping the interrogation would stop.

Jane decided to change the subject a bit. "So Cristina, What did your mother say when she found out you were pregnant."

She was saved by Burke, who brought dinner out but from the look Jane gave her she knew the conversation wasn't over. She hadn't told her mother yet well she wasn't exactly planning too. She knew that Burke and his parents wouldn't be pleased to hear that, they were like some happy family that were more then willing to share everything. She wasn't like that and she wasn't about to change.

Dinner was full of conversation of the baby. Jane wanted to help decorate the baby's room, the one Burke was staying in, she hadn't even thought about decorating the room but she was sure she didn't want Burke's mother to do it. Burke gave her a reassuring leg squeeze under the table.

Mama, me and Cristina were looking forward to doing that ourselves." Jane gave a curious glance she didn't believe that Cristina was actually looking forward to it. Jane knew that Cristina was back to being her old self, the person she was when she first met her minus the red lingerie of course.

"Don't you think you should be doing that soon? The baby will be here before you know it." Jane said.

"Will get it done before the baby comes mama." Burke said as he got up and started to clear the table.

Jane had no doubt that her son would make a wonderful father but she could that he still longed for Cristina to be his. She wanted her son to be happy that's why she made effort to accept with marriage to Cristina and when things didn't go as planed she saw first hand how distraught her son was.

Walking away from the table were father and son were cleaning up she sat by Cristina who was in the living room. Ignoring Cristina's annoyed sigh she decide to help her son. out.

" Preston is going to be a great father, don't you think you should try work things out?"

Cristina was actually getting tried of rolling her eyes, Jane hadn't stop going on about Burke being a great father, and she already knew that he'd be a good father. "Burke left me, a baby does change that." This was going to be harder then Jane thought. She never thought she'd have to convince anyone to date her wonderful son, she usually spent her energy in chasing them away knowing that they weren't good enough for him.

"Burke loves you and he wants to be a family with you and the baby." Donald who walked into the living room with a questioning look interrupted her before she could continue.

"Preston is bringing in coffee." He said as he sat down next to his wife. Burke walked in carrying a try of coffee and tea for Cristina. He could tell by the silence that something had happened, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"How is it going to work?" Jane asked breaking the silence that filled the room. "How are you and Cristina going to raise a child together and not be together?"

"uhh…we haven't exactly figured that out mama." Burke said. His eyes never met his mother, he knew this situation wasn't the ideal way to raise a child and he never liked to disappoint his mother. "we'll figure it out."

'Don't you think a child deserves two parents who are together."

"Jane" Donald knew that this conversation wasn't good.

"You mother wants us together." Cristina interjected. "Can you remind her that you dumped me." Cristina said before she got up and went into her room and shut the door.

Looking at his parents Burke's face was full of regret and defeat. "I'm trying to fix it, I can't push her." He said in a low voice. "I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it."

"Preston"

"No mama, I'll do whatever she wants, as long as I get to be apart of her life." She let him back into her life after he broke things off the first time. He prayed that she would eventually let him back in again.


	10. Parents

A/N: So instead of getting rid of Burke's parents in one chapter, I let them stay another chapter and added another fun element. Enjoy.

Opening the bedroom door Cristina was drawn out by the smell of breakfast she was relieved to find only Burke. "Where are your parents?" she asked even though she really didn't care.

"They're having breakfast at the hotel. They couldn't get a flight out till tomorrow morning." He answered as he served her breakfast.

"Lucky for me I'm working" she joked and he let out a chuckle.

"Sorry they made you feel uncomfortable." The last thing he wanted her to do is shut him out and his parents bringing up the fact that he dumped her wasn't helping the matter. "I'm having dinner with my parents tonight. Your dinner is wrapped in foil, all you have to do is warm it up."

She was glad that Burke didn't expect her to attend dinner with his parents again. Their quiet breakfast was interrupted by a rapid knock at the door. Burke looked up at Cristina who stared at him wide eyed, he knew what she was thinking. But it couldn't be his parents after breakfast they had made plans to go baby shopping. Giving Cristina a reassured look he got up to answer the door.

"Hello Preston. Where's my daughter" At the other side of the door stood Helen Rubenstein. Burke swallowed the lump in his throat Cristina was not going to be happy about this at all. Helen moved past Burke and made her way into the apartment.

"So it's true!" Helen said to a groaning Cristina. Someone must really hate her for her mother to be standing in front of her. "My only daughter is pregnant and she wasn't even going to tell me."

"How did the hell did you find out." Cristina asked ignoring Burke's shocked look, if she didn't want his parents to know, did he really think that she wanted her mother to know.

"Preston's mother Jane called me." Cristina sent a glare towards Burke, of course this was Jane's doing. Her mother knowing was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "Do you know how hurtful it is to find out that your daughter told everyone about her pregnancy except her mother?"

"I didn't tell everybody. He did." She said pointing to Burke. "I was going to call you when the baby was born."

" I'm sure you were." Not believing her. "Of all the things you've done Cristina this is the worst, keeping my grandchild away from me."

"Oh please the kid is not even born yet."

"Mrs. Rubenstein why don't you join us for breakfast." Burke intervened hoping to defuse the situation.

"Actually I'm going to go have breakfast with your parents. I just had to see for myself that my daughter was really pregnant. I'll meet you at the hospital for lunch." Before Cristina could open her mouth in protest her mother was out the door.

……………………………………………………………….

Cristina came home to find her apartment filled with baby stuff. "Burke, what is all this." She called out, looking bewildered at all the blue, pink, green and yellow that covered her apartment.

"You might want to hide. Their discussing what color to paint the Nursery." Burke's father said as he emerged from the kitchen with an amused look on his face. Before she could head back out the door Burke and their mothers came out of the spare room.

"You're finally home. You shouldn't be working so much it's not good for the baby." Helen chastised.

"The baby is fine. You do know we're only having one kid right? What is all this stuff?" Cristina asked looking around at all the baby stuff that covered her living room.

"Since we don't know the sex of the baby, we decided to get a bit of everything." Helen answered her daughter. "then of course there was some stuff that was just too cute and we had to buy it."

"We may have gone a bit overboard, but whatever you don't use you can return it." Jane continued.

Why don't you guys go ahead and go to the restaurant and we'll meet you there. Cristina needs to change." Burke said to their parents. Cristina looked a bit overwhelmed and he wanted to give her time to cool off a bit before dinner. He was also a bit surprised to see all of what they had bought, but he was more amused then Cristina was.

When the door closed behind them, they both turned to the living room filled with everything a baby could ever need in every color.

Burke broke the silence "I know they are crazy. But they care."

"I think they are just crazy"

"Well you only have to deal with their craziness for one more day. Now go change for dinner." Burke said nudging her towards the bedroom he let out a chuckle when he heard her groan and mutter a few curse words.


	11. Dreams

A/N: A very fluffy chapter…Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.

Putting the key in the lock Burke was grateful to be finally home after a long day full of emergency surgeries. He was so tried he could have stayed in one of the hospital on-call rooms but Cristina was at home and he needed to see her. It had been more then 24-hours since he seen her and made sure that she and the baby were ok.

He pushed opened her slightly ajar bedroom door to find her strewn across the bed curled against her pillow. Leaning against the doorframe he longed to be that pillow she was hugging onto tightly. He never realized how much he loved sleeping next to her. He missed her hair in his face, and her light snoring noises she made when she was in deep sleep. He remembered watching her sleep when he woke up before her and on some mornings he'd wake her up by placing kisses all over her face. The frist time he did it she called him a 'dweeb' and pushed him away, but after a while she'd wrap her arms around him and let out the giggle he loved.

Walking into the spare bedroom he collapsed onto the bed not bothering taking his clothes off. He needed sleep. And it wasn't long before he was in a deep slumber.

_He placed his lips onto the cold metal and soon the apartment was filled with the sound of his trumpet. The soothing sounds of his favorite Eugene Foot song was the only thing that made the long day he had bearable. His lips left the instrument when he felt a tug at his shirt. _

_He was wrong the music wasn't the only thing that could make a long day bearable._

'_Wow daddy!' Burke turned to the small voice. A little boy who was about 5 or 6 years old stood next to him with a smile on his face. 'Can I play?'_

'_You want to play the trumpet?' Burke asked the little boy who had this wild curly hair that reminded him of Cristina. 'Yeah, mommy said I had to ask you.'_

_'yeah you can play, daddy can teach you.' He said bring the little boy closer and handing him the trumpet. Bringing the trumpet to his lips the little boy blew as hard as he could, Burke let out a small laugh when the noise that came out wasn't exactly what the boy had in mind. 'Daddy I can't'_

"_Yes you can. You just need practice.' burke said, looking up he saw Cristina walk out of the bedroom. 'Mommy look what daddy let me play.' Before Cristina could answer he ran into his room and soon faint sounds could be heard._

'_You gave him your trumpet? She asked with a raised eyebrow. Burke got up and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear 'yeah, he likes it.'_

_She smiled and turned in his arms so she was facing him. 'You know he just wants to be just like you' _

'_Yeah I know, but he has a lot of both of us in him." Burke said with a smile before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. When their lips slightly parted she giggled and let out a 'poor kid'. _

'_He'll be fine' Burke whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck onto her shoulder. She was amazing beautiful and Burke wasn't going to let her out of his arms anytime soon. He heard her whisper an 'I love you Burke' _

"Burke" he felt a weight press onto the bed. "Wake up" the voice called again. He rolled over to ignore it and go back to his dream. He opened his eyes when he recognized Cristina's voice.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? He asked groggily as he sat up in bed. "No the baby's fine. But he wants ice cream."

"The baby wants ice cream?" He let out a sigh of relief that it was only a craving. Turning to go back to sleep he mumbled. "There is ice cream in the freezer I bought it the other day."

When she didn't leave he turned back to face her "It has nuts in it. Nuts make me sick." He fought the urge to tell her to pick them out, she was carrying his baby and he was supposed to take care of her. Getting up he asked what kind she wanted and was out the door driving to the 24-hour convenient store.

Walking through the door he called out for her. When there was no answer he figured she went back to sleep, it was 3: 45 in the morning after all. He was looking forward to going back to sleep, walking tiredly back to his bedroom he froze at the door.

She was asleep in his bed. Walking in, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he sleep on the couch, her bed or should he just lay down next to her. It was his bed and it wasn't like he had plans to grope her. They'd just sleep.

He slipped under the covers next to her. The smell of her hair and the sound of her light snores brought a smile to his face. It had been five months since he'd been in the same bed with her. Far to long to be without the person you love.

Placing a kiss on her forehead he settled into sleep. This time he didn't have to dream of happy moments he was living one.


	12. Explanations

Burke awoke to find Cristina's head on his chest. Sometime through the night they got tangled in each other. It felt like old times. He softly ran his hand against her stomach when she stirred his hand stayed still. He didn't want to wake her, he wanted to stay like this forever but for right now he'd settle for a few more minutes.

A half an hour later her breathing started to change and she grasped him a bit tighter trying to get more comfortable and fall back into a deep sleep. When she was unsuccessful her eyes peeled opened and she became aware of where she was and who she was with. Lifting her head off his chest she quickly went to move out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, " she said trying to get up. She never meant to fall asleep on his bed. After he left she decided to lay on his bed and wait for him to come back, closing her eyes she took in the smell of the sheets and pillows. They smelt like him, she missed that smell. Her eyelids became heavy and for the first time she actually got a good night sleep. The kind she did when he used to hold her in his arms.

"Don't," he said tightening his hold on her. "Just stay for a while." She struggled a bit more but when he didn't release his hold on her she melted back into his arms.

It reminded him of the first time they actually stayed the night in an on call room together. It had happened by accident, well sort of, they had this unspoken agreement of their time together. They never stayed in the on-call room together there was aleays the possibility that they could get caught. At first Burke didn't mind the rule but the more he wanted to get to know her, the harder it became to walk away after their rendezvous.

Then one night she didn't have to energy to kick him out or the energy to leave so he laid with her for a while, he planned to leave but before he knew it he dozed off. They awoke four hours later limbs entwined, he marveled at how they fit perfectly with each other, she however tensed and went for her clothes. Before she made it to the door Burke grasped her arm and pulled her back into the bed and got one last taste of her lips. It took her a moment before she kissed him back and when she did he realized how much he loved the small moments he had with her because they were a glimpse into the person she hid behind her walls, and it was so rare to see her that way.

His thoughts were interrupted by the question they had been avoiding all this time. The thing that had broke them.

"Why did you walk away?" She whispered in a low voice trying to control her emotions. She wasn't sure she was ready for the answer but they had to stop pretending like there wasn't an elephant in the room. There was no way that they were going to move forward if they didn't talk about their failed wedding.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, he really didn't know the answer. Of course he had his reasons when he made the decision but now being with her in his arms all of them seemed irrelevant. It wasn't her in the chapel and he wasn't sure he could make her happy in the long run. "It was a mistake"

"That's not enough" There had to be a reason. He was so determined to have a big wedding. It was what he wanted and as much as she hated it she just wanted to be his wife. One moment he was promising he wouldn't be late then he was walking way.

She was set free. He set her free and there had to be a reason.

"I knew you weren't happy." He said honestly. "And I didn't think I could make you happy."

The silence in the room was heartbreaking. They wanted to run in opposite direction and run into each other's arms all at the same time. Instead they just stayed still.

"I wasn't happy with the wedding, but in the end you would have been my husband." She whispered. "It would have been worth it."

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"So you left?"

"Just because I left doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I just didn't know what else to do." Nothing was ever going to take back what he did but he wanted her to know that he still and probably would always love her.

When she didn't say anything he asked her the one thing that he needed to know. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Holding back tears she whispered an "I don't know." She wanted to forgive him but she still wasn't sure she was ready to give him back her heart. Even though she wasn't sure he actually gave it back.

She said she 'didn't know' but her voice told him that she still loved him.

Since they were talking Burke decided to ask another question that had been on his mind since their parents visit. "Why wasn't your mother mad at me?" Helen had actually given him a hug and commented on the fact that she was happy that he was going to be the father of her grandchild. She didn't seem angry with him about leaving her daughter on their wedding.

"You want her to be mad at you?"

"No, but I figured she'd say something to me after all you're her daughter and I left on our wedding day." It took him a while but it finally came to him. Helen didn't know the he was the one that walked away. "She thinks it was you doesn't she? That's why you didn't tell her about your prgnancy."

"Can you just drop it and not worry about what she thinks."

"Why would you let her think that you ended it?"

"Just leave it alone." She hated that he pressed so hard when he wanted to know things

"Cristina"

"I didn't tell her anything. She just figured that somehow I ruined the wedding. And I wasn't going to tell her you left me."

Grasping her hand in his Burke knew that in time they were going to work things out. They belonged together no matter how much they fought it.

A/N: The end….lol just kidding. Maybe. :)


	13. Playdate

A/N: Since no one like the idea of ending the story with the last chapter. Most of the chapter to come will be filler chapters till I get to the labor and then the ending. Ending has alreay been written just have to figure out how I want to get there.

This was a fun idea that popped into my head and I had to write it...Enjoy!!!!

Bailey was working on a patient's chart when she felt Burke's presence, she could tell that he was looking at her, she chose to ignore him because he was involved with her former intern and that only meant drama. She wanted to smack him across the head when she found out that he left her intern on her wedding day but she knew that with Cristina giving him the cold shoulder he was already suffering enough.

When he failed to take the hint and leave she closed her chart and started to walk away and check on her patient, she could still feel his eyes starting at her back.

"What do you want" She was becoming irritated. Whatever he wanted didn't have to do with a patient because if it did, the patient would have died already. " I don't have time for you staring at me I have lives to save!"

"Bailey you work too hard." Burke said trying to put on his best charm.

"I don't have time to have a tea party with you so if you don't want to tell me I'm going back to work." Walking away she wished that the doctors would actually get to work.

She didn't get far before she heard Burke. "I want your baby." Turning around she wasn't sure she heard him right. "What?"

" Cristina and I could use some practice with a baby and I was hoping we could take care of yours for an afternoon."

"You want to use my baby as practice? No!"

"Come on. You and your husband can have a romantic evening or afternoon alone. While me and Cristina watch William."

"Cristina doesn't babysit." She simply said remembering the conversation she had the time she made Cristina watch William. Cristina was capable of watching a child but Bailey understood why she didn't want too, she was a surgeon nothing less nothing more.

"Well she doesn't exactly know I'm asking you." Burke said. "But I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Bailey gave him a skeptical look. She knew that Cristina wouldn't be too happy but some practice would do her some good. If she heard correctly her baby was told to 'Shut it' several times. Cristina Yang could definaltely use some practice.

"Fine" she agreed, Burke would be there with Cristina and she was sure her baby would be fine. What could possibly go wrong with two doctors watching her child.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Walking out her bedroom door Cristina was startled to find Burke with a kid in his arms. She heard Bailey on the other side of the door giving Burke numbers of where to reach her.

"What's going on?" Cristina asked afraid of the answer considering the kid had bags with it and Bailey looked like she had somewhere else to be.

Bailey smirked a bit when she saw Cristina's frazzled look as her eyes went back and forth between the baby, Burke and Bailey.

"We're taking care of little William here while Miranda and her husband go out for the afternoon." Burke answered. Cristina couldn't hide the shock look on her face and you could definitely see the wheels turning in her head thinking of a way to get out of the situation. Burke once again reassured Bailey that William would be fine with them and that he would call her if anything happened.

Closing the door Burke was worried that Cristina still hadn't spoken or moved. Setting the baby on a blanket surround by his toys on the floor Burke turned around to find Cristina putting on her jacket. Before she could make her great escape he got to her.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"The hospital." She said as she grabbed her keys.

"Webber told you to take the day off and rest. And we have William here to keep us company." Burke said as he turned her towards the baby and slowly slid her jacket off.

Doing her best to squirm away from him. "I'm not taking care of that little rugrat!"

"Come on. We'll do this together." Burke said taking her hand and sitting her down on the couch near William. The little boy climbed onto Burke's lap and gave him a toy "look he's not so bad." Looking up at Cristina, he sighed when she got up and retreated into her bedroom. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

During the three hours without Cristina, Burke played, chased, changed, and feed little William. When Cristina came out she found Burke staring at a sleeping William, the apartment covered in toys and Burke clothes were wrinkled he had this worn-out smile as he watched the William. It was amazing how spending a few hours with a child could be just as exhausting as a day full of surgeries.

"How's it going?" she asked quietly, she knew that he wasn't too happy that she left him alone.

"Fine" he said, as he got up and grabbed glass of water and walked back out into the living room. Cristina sighed he was definitely disappointed.

"When's Bailey coming to get him?" she asked hoping to break the tension.

"In a couple of hours" turning to William who suddenly started to stir. "You should go back into your room he's going to be waking up soon."

Rolling her eyes Cristina lowered herself to the ground and sat next to Burke. She glanced at the baby he had gotten big since the time she took care of him. " I want a boy."

Burke looked up at her a smile playing on is lips this was her way of making nice. " I want our baby to be healthy" he said, the sex didn't matter to him he just wanted a healthy baby.

"Okay, I want a healthy baby boy." Of course she wanted the baby to be healthy. She was startled when she felt a tug at her hair. Turning she looked at William who had a fistful of her hair and a grin on his face.

Two hours later the knock at the door interrupted Burke and Cristina who were playing with William in the middle of the living room. Bailey was relieved to see that everyone had survived the play date and that they all seemed to have had fun.

A/N: So I made William a little over a year. Didn't want to hurt my head trying to figure out Shonda's timetable.


	14. Twins!

Burke was waiting by the nurse's station for Cristina. She was still in surgery and they were late for her doctor's appointment. He was excited they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Burke kept on going back and forth on whether he wanted to know or let it be a surprise. Cristina said she was going to find out whether he wanted to or not. He finally deiced that he had to know.

He had to narrow down names. They had yet to agree on names, all the names Burke wanted Cristina laughed at then said no. Something about a little Preston warmed his heart, however Cristina objected and before the words could even leave his mouth she objected naming their child after any of their parents.

Cristina came rushing towards him. "I know I'm late! I was in surgery."

"Its fine, I'm sure Karev won't mind." Burke said sarcastically

'Yeah about that why did you schedule my appointment with Alex? There are other doctors here you know."

"You cancelled all our other appointments with those doctors and Dr. Lewis is on vacation. Alex is doing us a favor so be nice." He said frustrated. She had cancelled this appointment three times and they were going to do it today if Burke had to withhold surgery from her. When they finally found Alex he notified them that he had been paged for an emergency surgery and he'd do the appointment afterwards.

Burke was once again disappointed that he'd have to wait to see if he was having a son or daughter. "Well I'm going see if I can scrub in with Bailey." Cristina said nonchalantly as she began to walk away. Before she could get far Burke grabbed her arm and began pulling her into an exam room.

"Burke! What are you doing?" She asked as he moved her to sit on the exam table. "Alex is busy."

"I'm a doctor."

"I know that but you're not my doctor." She said as she moved to get off the table.

"It's been a while since I've done this. But I'm sure I can figure it out again." Burke said as he turned on the machine. "Besides you used to like it when I examed you" he said giving her a wink.

Rolling her eye's Cristina sat back down on the exam table. "Yeah I'm sure that is how this happened." She said pointing to her stomach.

Burke placed the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around for a good look at their child. Burke was looking intently at the monitor when he stopped moving the probe, Cristina was waiting for him to say something. After several more minutes Burke's gaze still hadn't moved form the monitor and Cristina was starting to worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Burke had this shocked look on his face and when he turned to look at her he had this huge grin. She attempted to move the monitor toward her so she could get a better look.

"It looks like…Twins!" Burke said with almost a giddy laugh. He pointed out to two sets of legs and two sets of arms to a speechless Cristina.

"It can't be!" Cristina said shocked. One baby was enough they didn't need two.

"One looks like a boy and the other one is hiding a bit." Burke said pointing to the monitor he was so engrossed at looking at the screen he didn't noticed that Cristina was still in shock. Burke finally noticed Cristina hadn't said much and he placed his lips on hers and whispered. "Were getting a boy."

Two hours later Alex confirmed that they were having twins, a boy and a girl. Burke was ecstatic he was getting everything he ever wanted. He was getting a family. Cristina was still getting over the shock. Burke didn't push her to be ecstatic with him, he just called his parents to share the news. When Burke handed her the phone to call her mother, she took it into her room and called Meredith instead.

"I heard the great news," Meredith said as a greeting.

"Not you too." Cristina groaned noting Meredith's excited tone. Hadn't anyone heard that she was having two kids come out of her! It wasn't good news it was horrifying news.

"Come on you should be happy."

"Please explain to me why this is happy news."

"You're having a boy and a girl. You are having two kids in one pregnancy. You never have to have another child."

Before she got a chance to respond she heard Izzie in the background. When Izzie squealed and said the word baby shower, Cristina informed Meredith that she was hanging up. This pregnancy was going to kill her or she was going to end up killing someone.

She walked out if her bedroom and found Burke in the spare bedroom putting together a crib. Cristina stood and watched him for a while. He was shirtless and putting together furniture. He looked hot. It had been so long since they were together and she missed him. "What are you doing?" she asked taking her eyes off his bare chest.

"I'm starting on the nursery. We have everything we need." He said pointing to all the baby stuff that their parents bought.

"Umm..ok… So where are you going to sleep?" she asked taking note of his bed that was taken apart.

"I was going to sleep on the couch. But if you're offering." He said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop flirting with me."

Burke took note of her shy smile and it kind of looked like she blushed a bit. He noticed her eyes staring intently at his mouth and then move down his body a bit. Moving toward her his eyes never left hers. He brought his head down to hers but instead of kissing her, he brushed his nose against hers and used his thumb to trace the contours of her lips. If she wanted a kiss she was going to have to kiss him.

Cristina got impatient when Burke didn't kiss her. She got annoyed when she went for his lips and he moved a bit. Burke smiled when he felt Cristina fingernails dig into his back as she pulled him closer. Their lips sought each other out with urgency as they moved from the nursery to Cristina's bedroom.

A/N: So I tried to stay away from a lot of Medical stuff since I'm not good at it…but I'm hoping you'll overlook that and concentrate on the fact that there is another kiss in this chapter that might lead to more. ;) I was going to be extra nice and post the next chapter with this one but it doesn't want to be written and I got sidetracked But I'll tey to get it written and posted soon. Hopefully!!


	15. Aftermath

A/N: Nothing you don't already see on TV. Another short filler chapter…the end is near. :) Am I the only one happy about that?

Their lips never separated as the made their way through the door of the bedroom. Their mouths giving into the desire that consumed them every time they were alone in a room together. Burke's mouth was hot on hers and his desire for her became undeniable as her hands traced a path down his chest. When he felt her hands tugging to undo the button of his pants, he broke the kiss.

He needed to make sure that this is what she wanted before they went to the point of no return. "Are you sure?" he whispered looking deeply into her eyes. Cristina slowly nodded and brought her lips back to his. Their passionate kisses were replaced with gentle loving kisses as they made it to the bed.

Soon after clothes were dispensed to the floor and Burke's hands were reacquainted with every curve of her body. His mouth eagerly followed the path of his hands. As they became one their breathing quickened and they finally allowed their eager bodies to lose themselves in each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"mmm" Cristina let out as Burke tightened his arms around her and placed a kisses from her ear to her shoulder. He missed this, her being in his arms. This is where she belonged.

"I missed this" Burke gently whispered in her ear. The past hour had been bliss it was like they had never spent a moment apart. "I missed you." He said honestly. For every moment that they weren't together he missed her. She was intoxicating.

She was silent in his arms as he held her and placed endless kisses to her shoulder. The time they spent together was amazing but she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It always happened.

"You okay?" he questioned becoming worried about the silence. He hoped she didn't regret what just happened between them. It should be a step forward not a hundred step backs.

"mhmm" she replied.

"Did I render you incapable of forming words?" Burke asked laughing.

"No…You're not that good." She joked. "I'm just thinking."

"Well stop!" Burke said snuggling closer to her. She was smart but Burke knew that when Cristina thought about their relationship it was always doubts that consumed her. Before she used to doubt herself she didn't believe that she was capable of love and being a good girlfriend. But now he knows she had doubts about him. He left her and now she was just waiting for him to do it again. It hurts less if you expect it.

"Cristina, talk to me." Burke said when she fell silent once again.

"I never thought I'd be here with you again." She whispered.

"I never thought I'd be without you." Burke said moving so that he could see her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I plan to spend the rest of my life making up for it." He promised. Bring her hand to his lips. "You just have to let me."

"I'm scared!" she said her eyes holding back tears.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her again. "I love you and our children and we'll work things out." He never wanted her to doubt his love for her or their family. They were meant to be together. Not matter how long it took. "I'll give you as much time as you need."

Burke's hands moved to her bulging belly that carried his children, placing a kiss on her stomach he smiled at Cristina.

"You get that I hate your sperm right!" she said in attempt to lighten the mood. "Twins! Like one kid wouldn't have been enough."

"We can handle it." Burke said confidently.

"You're going to be the one changing the dirty diapers." She said with a triumph grin. He couldn't argue she was giving birth and feeding them it was really the least he could do.

Burke just smiled and let her continue on with her rant. They fell asleep soon after in each others arms.


	16. Baby Shower

A/N: Sorry for the long wait….I had writers block on this chapter and I've been busy. Only one more chapter left!!! It should be posted soon I just have a tweak it a bit.

Cristina sat in the gallery watching Burke and Meredith in surgery. She was close to her due date and the chief made her take maternity leave. Knowing she never be able to scrub in on a surgery with the chief, Bailey, Burke, Alex and Meredith watching her she'd still sneak into the gallery every so often to watch. They even tried to get her interns to help keep her out of the hospital but thankfully they were too scared to rat her out, they knew she'd make life hell for them when she came back. She had spent the last three days alone and she was going crazy, usually Meredith, Alex or Burke would be there with her but there had been major accidents two days in a row and they needed everyone. Today was Burke's day off and he had promised to stay with her but he had been called into an emergency surgery. He felt bad for leaving her all alone so he made her promise that if he brought her she wouldn't move from the gallery and that when he was done she'd leave without any problems.

Luckily for her the guy had some complications and it was taking longer then expected. She munched on some chips Alex had brought her when he came up to sit with her before his surgery. Every question Burke asked she answered to herself, she wished it was her who was in the O.R with him. Their relationship had changed a lot in the past two months. Even though they were sharing a bed there was a lot of uncertainty. They didn't talk about there relationship and he stopped pushing in fear of losing her. The babies are what brought them back together and so they focused on that and work, it was safer. But she liked it that way there was only kisses and sex, all the good stuff without all the talking but she knew it wouldn't last long.

She let out a sad sigh when Burke let Meredith close and he went to scrub out. She was hoping to stay a bit longer, maybe she could convince him to let her watch another surgery. Before she could sneak out Burke was on the other side of the door waiting for here.

"Aren't you supposed be changing?" she groaned he wasn't going to let her out of his sight now.

"I was coming to get you before you made a great escape and I'd have to spend the rest of the day looking for you." He said smiling, he could picture it now she'd be a step ahead of him all day.

"Cant we stay a little longer?" she pleaded. He knew she'd want to stay but there was a surprise waiting for her and if they didn't leave soon they'd be late.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

"If it doesn't involve chocolate ice cream or you having this babies then I don't want it." She said.

He laughed a bit as they made their way into the locker room and he opened his locker to change. "I do believe there will be ice cream…and cake too." She racked her brain thinking of what could possibly be the surprise that involved cake and ice cream. It wasn't her birthday and it couldn't be his since it was her surprise. Of course that would be a surprise considering they were having children and she still didn't know his birthday.

"I'm I going to like this surprise?" she asked as she watched him change out of his scrubs.

He hesitated for a moment and said, "Sure." She could tell by his voice that he wasn't sure if she'd like it, which probably meant she would hate whatever it was. "I don't want it." She said simply as they walked out of the locker room.

"Okay you'll hate it at first, but then it won't be so bad." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Just give it a try."

They drove in silence she gave him a curious look when they pulled into Meredith's drive way. Alex and Meredith were still at work were they really supposed to hang out with Izzie, she was still baking from her break-up with George. "If I don't like it promise me we can go." She said blocking the door before Burke could open it.

"It won't be that bad." Burke promised as he rang the doorbell twice. They could hear rumblings in the apartment before someone came to the door. When Izzie opened the door for them to come in she walked in cautiously. She groaned when she saw pink and blue streamers. It was a baby shower.

"Surprise!!" Izzie said as some nurses popped out. She threw burke a dirty look. He had to be delusional if he thought she would enjoy of this.

"Nurses! You invited nurses!" she groaned.

"Be nice."

The next hour was hell, spending time with nurses as they cooed over baby stuff. Cristina held on tightly to Burke, if she had to stay in this hell he wasn't going to leave her. The last hour when Meredith and Alex was more bearable when they joined her making fun of Izzie and the nurses. When they left their car was full of baby items, things they didn't need because they already had them. The baby shower was more about Izzie doing something other them baking.

Lying down on the bed she was glad to be home. She'd been tried more often then usual. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep slumber, dreams of medical procedures filled her head. A pain on the side of her stomach woke her up hours later she moved the covers away as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Burke, something's wrong with the babies." She said waking Burke up as she held onto her stomach as another sharp pain hit her. Burke drove her to the hospital in a hurry thankful for the lack of traffic in the late hour. By the time they made it to the hospital Alex was already there waiting for them. Before Burke could react Cristina was being taken into surgery.


	17. Ultimatium

After a week long stay in the hospital Cristina and his children were finally home. Her surgery had been long and he spent the hours praying that nothing would go wrong. Alex came and told him the good news that everyone was going to be fine. He held back tears when he got to hold both of his children for the first time.

Setting his sleeping baby girl in her crib he checked on his son, they were both sleeping soundly which was rare. Walking out of the nursery he found Cristina sleeping on the couch. Lifting her he moved her to the bedroom, watching her sleep he wasn't sure he was ready to end this game they had been playing.

They actually felt like a family, he wasn't ready to let that go. He and Cristina were sleeping in the same bed but they still weren't together. Her walls were still up and even though it would probably take a lifetime to tear them down but he wanted that chance again. Now he just had to convince her it was worth taking a chance on.

Bringing his family home from the hospital made him feel complete. Well almost, there was one small detail that was missing. Something he worked his whole career for. Becoming Chief of Surgery. When Richard didn't choose him, it wasn't so much of a shock but a disappointment. He worked hard all those years to prove himself and one mistake, one bad choice ruined his chances.

He planned to start somewhere new, but that meant walking out of her life. That would have been too much to handle. She was something that he could never completely walk away from. Smiling he thought of how someone must have been on his side, because now with these beautiful children she'd always have to be a part of his life.

Looking down at Cristina's sleeping form, he sighed she needed rest and he didn't want to put pressure on her. But he had to tell her. The job offer was too good to pass up and he worked his entire career for this opportunity. She needed to decide if she wanted to be with him, if she didn't it was time for both of them to move on. Their children would always come first and they didn't need to be apart of a break up.

Cristina stirred when she heard her son fuss over the baby monitor that was next to the bed. Getting up she walked into the nursery to find Burke in the rocking chair with their son, Cristina was glad Burke was there she wasn't sure she could handle two kids on her own. Bending down she took the baby from Burke arms and the fussing almost immediately stopped. Smiling Burke moved so Cristina could sit in the rocking chair.

"I guess he just wanted his mama!" Burke said knelling down in front of her as he dropped a kiss on top of his son's head.

"Please don't call me that." It was ridiculous he still called his own mother that. She was glad that her surgical internship had prepared her for the lack of sleep that parenthood came with. Surprised at how much she actually likes watching her children sleep, sometimes when they were fussy she would recount medical procedures that she read aloud durning her pregnancy. It was what she did while she was pregnant she would read them medical journals. But when Burke would come home and place headphones on her stomach so they could listen to the sounds of Eugene foot and he bought children's book to read instead of medical journals.

Putting the baby back into the crib, Cristina walked out into the kitchen for a bottle of water, Burke followed her and decided it was time to drop the bomb.

"I got offered Chief of Surgery." He said hoping that she wouldn't be too angry.

"I thought Richard wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon?" She didn't understand.

"I got offered Chief at Mercy West"

"But that is way across town." she said slightly confused. She didn't understand why he was telling her this. He couldn't take a job that was across town.

"Yeah I know."

You're going to take it?' she asked astounded. He was leaving her again.

"I want to." He swallowed hard. He hadn't accepted the offer yet he wanted to make sure she was okay with it. The last thing he wanted to do is hurt her. He didn't want her to think that he didn't want her. "I want you to come with me." When she didn't answer he continued "But if you don't want to I understand."

"What about the kids?" she asked. This was Preston Burke, he wouldn't just abandon his children.

"I'm sure we can work out some custody agreement like we original planned. Or you guys could come with me." He could see the wheels in her head turning. "Cristina. I want all of you with me. I want us to be a family but if you don't want to I understand. I'm not going to push you into something that you don't want."

He hadn't pushed her all through her pregnancy and she had been thankful for that, but now he was giving her an ultimatum. She had to decide if she was ready to completely forgive him so they could move on with their lives as a family.

"I can't," she whispered. "My job and my friends are right here. I can't just leave." Burke heart broke hearing her words. His expectations hadn't been high but there was a morsel of hope that he had been holding onto. He couldn't imagine not coming home to her or their children.

The silence was broken by their daughter cries Cristina started to make her back into the nursery when Burke stopped her. "Let me." He wanted to spend as much time as he could with them before he had to move out. Walking into the room he picked up Brianna. Cristina stood at the doorway watching them when Burke failed to stop her cries she intervened.

"She's hungry. That's my job." She said giving Burke a small smile.

They traded places and Burke watched as she feed their child. He would miss this spending every moment with his family. There eyes meet and they knew that their time together was coming to an end.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"In two weeks." He said softly.

"I'm going to miss you." She said honestly. She never doubted that he wouldn't be there for her during this pregnancy but she never thought he'd leave after.

"It's not like we won't see each other. And I'll always be a phone call away." He promised. Every spare minute he had he'd be there with them.

'It just won't be the same."

"Then come with me." He pressed. It wouldn't be him if he didn't give it another try.

'But…"

"No buts" he interrupted her before she could get any further. He was close and he knew it. "We'll be together." Pressing his lips to hers he needed to convince her. "And you can come see Meredith anytime you want."

It took her several more minutes before she answered looking between their daughter and Burke. She wanted him to be there not just to help her but so that they could be together. "Okay" she said in a low voice.

Burke wasn't sure her heard right but when Cristina gave him a smile he knew that they were staying together. He moved to kiss her but she stopped him. "One condition. You can never ask me to marry you again."

He wasn't sure he could keep that promise. Marriage would be the icing on the cake it would be the last thing they needed to a have happily ever after. They would already be married if it wasn't for him but as long as she was in his life he'd be grateful. "Okay" he promised for now.

Before their lips could meet in a kiss Brandon let out a whimper. Burke smiled as he went to take their son out of the crib. The road ahead wouldn't be easy but as long as he had his family it would all be worth it.

A/N: The End!! For real this time. Decided to be nice and not kill Cristina or one of the babies even though the thought crossed my mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If anyone is interested I started a new Burktina story called Back to Basics. It's my last one I promise.


End file.
